


Day 12: Pining

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: When Ignis and Gladio came to the mutual conclusion that life was getting in the way of their relationship, they agreed no bad feelings. But then why is Gladio's habit of picking up a one-night-stand here and there rubbing Ignis so wrong? 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 12: Pining and sex.





	Day 12: Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This is the last part of my 12 Days series and it's been great! Thank you for reading! I'm blown away by your response.
> 
> This is sort of a companion story to Day 7. I recommend reading that snippet before this one, but definitely not a requirement.
> 
> With this, I wish everyone happy Christmas time and a fortunate new year! Cheers!

It is no secret what Gladio has in mind when he tells the others to go ahead and go back without him, that he’d be back later. He usually has had his eyes on them for a while by then. And if he thought he was being subtle about it...well, he thought wrong. His feigned ignorance might have worked on Noct, whose interest tended to be directed at his phone by the time he was done with his dinner, anyway. But Prompto just had to shatter the mirage of indifference when he one night so generously offered to Noct’s wondering:

 

_ “Dude. Gladio’s totally picking up girls. I mean, didn’t you see the way he was lookin’ at-?” _

 

It must have been simply an interesting coincidence that Prompto’s porridge just happened to be a bit burned the next morning. Ignis would never admit otherwise.

 

So when the shield excused himself, accompanied with some banter about remembering to for the love of god zip up this time, that nobody needed to see that, Ignis simply acknowledged him leaving. Later, as he paid their bill and the rest of them made to leave, he tried really hard to ignore the distant, high-pitched voice of a woman sounding from the general direction where Gladio had strolled off to some twenty minutes prior - not long ago followed by the girl he was undoubtedly listening now. Noctis and Prompto exchanged snorty grins, probably making mental notes to bring the subject back up later when Gladio returned. Ignis’s chest tightened at the mere thought.

 

He didn’t know why it bothered him as much as it did. Certainly all of them could use a break from each other from time to time. That’s why Ignis himself preferred to do the shopping on his own; not only was he making sure that they had everything they needed, but also to take the precious moments for himself when a chance presented itself. Surely it was the same for Gladio. He had every right to have some relative privacy as well, to do as he pleased with his spare time.

 

Just…

 

As the diner door closed behind him - as it did every night when Gladio told them to go on ahead - there was a hollow pang in his chest.

 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to think about it.

 

What he did know was, over the course of weeks, it had become an issue he could no longer ignore.

 

Ignis would never go as far as to give name to the choking sensation that now had him standing outside their caravan, waiting. Absentmindedly he listened to the occasional burst of laughter or loud moans of frustration sounding from inside as, Ignis presumed, Noctis once again beat Prompto in their game of King’s Knight. Ignis’s brows were a tight knit as his fingers thrummed his arm. Gladio was certainly taking his time. It wasn’t particularly cold outside, but he wondered briefly how much longer he could stay out here before the two would start paying more attention to his absence. He’d rather he could speak his mind in peace.

 

If only he knew which part of his mind  _ to speak _ .

 

Ignis sighed timidly. He was being ridiculous. In any form or manner, Gladio’s doings really should have been none of his business. So why did the dark cloud in the back of his mind poison him with thoughts like ‘he should be here instead’? 

 

He swallowed. It was a corner of his mind he hadn’t ventured near for a few years now. It should have been barricaded and sealed shut - but apparently regardless of his defences, something had still gotten through. Trickles of what was stored away in there were oozing out from between the cracks that each new ‘I’ll be back later’ chiseled onto his walls. Ignis wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it was a distraction he didn’t need.

 

Or rather, maybe it was one he needed to be distracted from.

 

So deep in thought, he missed Gladio until the gravel crunched beneath the shield’s footsteps. The man strolled closer lazily, hands tucked into his pockets and a sly grin adorning his lips as he jerked his head for a greeting. “Hey, Iggy.”

 

A sudden surge of rage at the other’s gall and nonchalance had Ignis narrow his eyes. His nails dug into his palms as he lowered his hands to his sides. Gladio halted a few yards from him.

 

The shield wasn’t sure if he imagined the subtle scent of sulfur that hit his nose. With the way the other man was looking - like an approaching stormfront - he very well might not have. “Hey. Which way’s the wind blowing?” he chuckled, but it fell short as he took in the tension written in the man's drawn shoulders.

 

“Where were you?” Ignis's tone was clipped, dangerously so.

 

Gladio blinked. “Out. I told you.”

 

“Enjoying yourself, I take it.” Ignis's tongue as savage as it was precise, the implication was not missed by the shield. His brows furrowed as he crossed his arms.

 

“So what if I was?” genuine confusion laced Gladio’s voice. Ignis looked like he was about to say something - wanted to say a lot, probably - but it was like someone had physically hit him. He flinched a little at the unembellished reply; his mouth was open but nothing came out. It melt some of the anger, but left behind a vacancy Gladio had trouble placing.

 

“Care to let me in on what’s this about now?” Gladio’s hands came to rest on his hips. “‘Cause I don't follow.”

 

“Who was that girl?” It came out colder than Ignis had intended and he made a point to adjust his tone as he added, “This part of Leide was only fairly recently rid of the Empire’s blockades. She could be a spy, for all we know. I should certainly hope your little _escapade_ ,” oh how that word tasted like venom, “hasn’t compromised our safety.”

 

He heard him - but to Gladiolus, Ignis might as well have been spewing a lecture on insufficient nutrition values in Old Solheimean, that’s how much sense anything that had come out of the adviser’s mouth had made. 

 

“None of that made any sense, Iggy. How ‘bout you take it from the top? What’s going on?”

 

“I should be asking you the same. Are you entirely sure of the nature of your passtime,  _ Gladiolus _ ?”

 

Quirking his eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “I really don't think that's much of anybody's business. But if it's of any good to you, I didn't even give her my name. Nor asked for hers, for the matter.” Ignis's lips drew into a thin line. And the shield didn't know what sorcery possessed him at that moment, but he was compelled to snort:  “What? You jealous?”

 

Gladio hadn’t meant to say it. At least, not quite  _ like that _ . Had no idea where that had come from. But the solid, thorough horror that washed over Ignis’s face was worse than hitting a nail dead on the head. It was splintering the entire fucking spike as he heard Ignis’s unguarded gulp.

 

“Shit,” Gladio uttered, dumbstruck, as Ignis suddenly made perfect sense to him. The pensiveness and the pride the man used as his shield and buckler. Ignis had paled a good few shades. “Shit, Iggy,” he repeated as understanding, cold and raw, made his mouth run dry. “I thought we… Iggy, we went over this.”

 

The adviser could barely breathe as the dam he had built for himself all those years ago was blown up, and all the longing, all the denied chances, all the lingering emotions deluged him in one ruthless swipe that took with it what flimsy excuses he had allowed himself to lean on.

 

_ ‘I’m afraid we’ll have to wait.’ _

 

_ ‘Sorry, but I’ll be running late tonight.’ _

 

_ ‘Now’s not the time, Gladio…’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Is it ever?’ _

 

Ignis didn't say anything. For once in his life, the adviser had nothing to offer. At least nothing worth printing and certainly nothing that offered any consolation.

 

Ignis had wrestled the thought for a while already by the time Gladio had finally voiced it. Life had happened. There was always something; whether it was that either or both of them were caught up with meetings, schedules and court humbug, or that their time and energy was better invested in attending to Noct's needs, there was always the curse of ‘maybe later’. As it had turned out, the later seemed to get pushed further and further when something new would always come up at the last second.

 

It would have been selfish to stand in the way of the other's happiness. Just because Ignis's duties demanded him to prioritize Noct's needs over his own, he couldn't -  _ wouldn't _ \- ask the same of Gladio.

 

They had agreed no bad feelings. But apparently that hadn't quite been enough to extinguish the other kinds of feelings. The tormenting, strangled kind that made you lay in bed at night, dreaming wide awake. The overwhelming rush that now clenched Ignis's chest like an iron band, squeezing tighter.

 

The amber eyes had softened. “How long?”

 

Ignis's scoff was nothing short of exasperated. “...Since always, I suppose.”

 

“...”

 

Ignis drew in a shuddery breath. “My apologies,” he uttered, eyes in the ground before he raised his chin, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to look at the shield. “You are in the right. It is by no means my right to limit your  _ social affairs _ ,” Ignis’s tone like a frosted cleaver cutting through the air. Gladio still said nothing, but his brows had furrowed.

 

“But,” Ignis hesitated before sighing, “I’m asking you not to fawn them around me if you may.”

 

“Iggy…” The tone was soft, regretful. It was so tempting, and in his moment of weakness, Ignis did look at him.

 

Gladio’s shoulders were a bit slumped. His jaw hung a bit open and brows had furrowed into a sorrowful frown. He made a move to come closer.

 

“Don’t!”

 

The shield froze at the ice spikes embedded in the other’s near hiss.

 

Ignis sighed, a forceful huff. “Spare me your pity, Gladio,” he spoke so lowly the man almost missed it. “I regret nothing that came to pass. What was done, was done, and I’m asking you not to allow my unresolved sentiment to come to hinder our responsibilities. We have our tasks to uphold, now more so than ever with the fall of Insomnia. If my admission should come as an impediment, I rather wish you’d forget I said anything.”

 

Gladio shook his head. “Don’t do that again, Iggy.”

 

Ignis let out a breath like someone had just elbowed him into his pelvis. Somehow, the adviser fought the stoicism back on his face as he exaggeratedly carefully demanded: “Pardon?”

 

This time, he allowed the other to come closer. Or perhaps he was just too frozen solid to stop him when the shield added, “Don’t you dare to still go on and on about duties. Not anymore.” A part of him wanted to run when Gladio came to stand right in front of him. Tall enough to force him to look up to meet the eyes, and the other part - the part that  _ yearned  _ to close the distance and make this man his once more - was getting rowdy.

 

Gladio reached a hand to brush some hairs behind Ignis’s ear. “Iggy...what makes you think you’re the only one here who regrets how it went?” 

 

Ignis swallowed nothing. “Are you implying…?”

 

Gladiolus snorted. “Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you. Not for a while at least. Even now, I think I still see you in…” His voice caught up. “Sor-”

 

He never finished apologizing, and how come? Ignis was kissing him. With all the fervor of a starved man, the adviser’s hand slid up to grab the man’s hair as he pulled him closer. And it took Gladio a moment - a dizzying, heart-stopping moment when a cool rush coursed through him, head to toe - before his hands came to rest on Ignis’s ass and upper back. Grabbing possessively, Gladio crushed him against his chest as he returned the smoldering kiss.

 

They only broke up to pant when their lungs began to sting. Huffing softly, Ignis rested his forehead to Gladio’s cheek. “I missed you,” he whispered into his ear.

 

The shield scoffed, but Ignis could hear the smile in it. “Damn, Iggy. For someone of your smarts, you’re actually pretty dense.”

 

“Well, for someone of your pragmatic, you’re utterly dreadful on acting upon it.”

 

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, well. Distance makes a difference, or what’s that they say?” He nibbled on Ignis’s earlobe, eliciting delicious shivers and a soft whine from the other. Some things hadn’t changed, Gladiolus smiled to himself a little. “Hey...”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“Sorry about those girls.”

 

Ignis’s timid laughter was asking ‘are you serious’. “No matter. They weren’t important.”

 

“Right. They weren’t.” He planted a kiss onto Ignis’s temple; then, a heavy sigh. “We’ve wasted so much time…”

 

“Don’t dwell on it. How it went back then was beyond either of our control.”

 

Gladio’s tone turned husky as he grabbed the other’s butt more firmly. “Well...I guess we’ve plenty to make up for.”

 

Ignis chuckled, but there was something pent up deepening his tone, too. “Yes. I would think so too.”

 

* * * * 

 

The air left his lungs as Ignis’s back met the metal wall of the trailer. “Gh.” Gladio was already on him, devouring his neck, and instinctively Ignis craned to offer him a better access.”Gladio,” he groaned between soft gasps. “We can’t-! Not here, they’ll...hear us.”

 

He  _ felt  _ the shield smirking against his skin. “What’s the difference? So what if they’ll know, Iggy. Or do you mean to try to keep this a secret again? They’re gonna figure it out eventually.” Gladio grinded their hips together greedily, savoring the tremors and the strained moan it elicited.

 

“Well, I’m fairly certain something like this would disrupt- haah?!” Ignis’s shout was incredulous. Gladio had bit him. He had honest to gods  _ bit _ him.

 

The shield leaned back enough to look at him. “Will you cut it out with the responsibilities already, Iggy?” he deadpanned. “If Noct, or Prompto, or anyone for the matter has a problem with us, then…” a lustful smirk rose on his lips as the amber eyes roamed the adviser’s form. “Well then I say fuck ‘em!”

 

Ignis’s chuckle hitched a little as the man palmed his need through the fabric. “Strong words coming from a man sworn to dedicate his life to Noct’s safety.”

 

“You know what I mean, Iggy. Now, shut up.”

 

“How about you make me?” The adviser’s voice now pure seduction, Gladio hummed in acceptance of the man’s ludicrous challenge before imprisoning his mouth in a heated kiss. As their mouths were busy, however, Gladio fumbled with the adviser’s belt as Ignis’s hands found purchase in his hair and lower back.

 

Ignis tore away from the kiss - to throw his head back a little with a low, strangled moan as Gladio’s hand wrapped around his already hardening dick and gave it a few pumps.

 

“Hnh. What do you want, Iggy?”

 

“Gl-dio…”

 

“Nice, but not really answering my question,” Gladio somehow managed to sound nonchalant as his hand moved on the other’s shaft. He pumped him in steady, loose strokes, his grip tightening around Ignis tip and twisting. A long since learned wisdom that made Ignis weak at the knees, and he took delight in the way the adviser rested his weigh against him a little more as he leaned into the pleasure. “What will it be, Iggy?”

 

“Ah...I, I want to take you,” the man swallowed, regaining some of his composure as he slid his leather-clad hands over the shield’s chest muscles. 

 

A soft smile graced Gladio’s lips as Ignis undid his zipper. Ignis sighed unguardedly as if in hesitation before the rough friction of the leather dove into his pants.

 

“Ungh. Shit, Iggy,” the shield sighed in awe. His own hand never stopped, and Ignis’s actions were underlined by the soft sounds of satisfaction slipping out from him. It had been too long, way too long, and this time impatience shone through both of their administrations as Ignis’s hand soon not only matched Gladio’s pace, but sped up slightly, making the shield lurch forward a little as he all but bent over with the friction.

 

Gladio’s moans were doing him in faster than Ignis would have liked to admit. Gladio returned to busy himself with his neck - close enough for Ignis to perfectly catch the cheeky chuckle of delight as beads of precum leaked out, to be smeared all over his shaft by the shield’s steadily stroking hand. “You wetting yourself already?” he muttered gleefully into the other’s flushed skin. “You wanna fuck me that much?”

 

Ignis grunted. “Mind your mouth, Gladiolus, lest you want me to change my mind on that.” His tone didn’t match the brave words, though, and the brunet’s bemused chuckle was a testament to that. Ignis wasn’t fooling anyone with his bravado. Hard in his hand, Ignis’s cock leaked tiny streaks of the pearly essence, and without a warning, Gladio gave it a few sporadic, rapid, out of tempo jerks. Ignis’s breath hitched as he jerked forward, a rapturous, unguarded moan tearing out of him before his teeth chomped down to silence himself before any more of the embarrassing sounds could get out.

 

The shield had no heart to torment him further. “Alright, Iggy,” he chuckled, but it wasn’t entirely a show. Claiming he would have lasted much longer would have been bullshitting it. Ignis’s hand on him was quickly turning him on, almost to a ravenous degree, and the heat coiling in his own loins was demanding more. With a trail of kisses rising up the other’s neck, tracing his jawline until he met his mouth, Gladio ghosted his lips over the other's before pulling back.

 

Ignis lived up to his name in character with the way his eyes burned with unabashed lust as he wiped his mouth, watching the shield remove his pants and underwear. And Gladiolus held his blazing gaze, barely even blinked as he made a small show of himself, taut muscle coming to view inch by a small inch as he lowered his garments teasingly. And the way Ignis licked his lip - Gladiolus could bet on anything that that wasn’t intentional, and the sly smirk adorning his face grew a little wider. 

 

“Seeing something you like?”

 

“Truly, Gladiolus. You’re louche,” Ignis snorted as he closed the distance in slinky movements.

 

“I intend to,” the older man uttered lowly as he allowed himself to be spun around and pressed against the wall, the metal underneath his palms pleasantly cool in the warm night air. Not as pleasant, though, than the adviser’s touch as it descended upon him. Skin on skin this time, Ignis having discarded the gloves.

 

Running his hands along Gladio's sides a few times, Ignis rested his forehead onto the shield’s broad back as he grinded his erection against his cleft. His heavy breaths carried all the longing, all the repressed desire the man had harbored, and Gladio couldn’t but wonder if Ignis had had anyone else in all these years. The thought made his cock jump, and he rolled his hips against the other’s urgency. Next to his ear, Ignis made a suppressed sound. Snorting, Gladiolus reached behind, to draw an interrupted moan as he grabbed the adviser's manhood again. Sighing softly, Gladiolus pressed his member into his cleft and started rubbing him up and down his crack. “You can go on ahead, Iggy. I’ll be fine.” There was a hitch in breathing.

 

“Gladio…”

 

“I don’t need a lot. Tch, to be honest, I might be more fit to it than you’d expect.”

 

“You don’t mean to tell me…?!”

 

“That I play with myself down there on occasion. Yeah. I guess I was less over you than I thought.”

 

The other’s intake was shaky, and Ignis’s fingers dug into his hips. Ignis humped him with more fervor before stilling, panting onto his back heavily a few times before pulling away. Only for Gladiolus to hear him suckling loudly, and soon the heat of Ignis’s flesh was replaced by the moist fingers reaching between his cheeks.

 

Gladio’s elbows buckled a little and he slumped closer against the trailer as Ignis began to work his puckered hole. “Aaw yeah, Iggy,” he sighed as he surrendered to the sensations, eyes sliding closed under the ripples of Ignis’s promise running up his spine. And Ignis took his time, swirling over his entrance and pleasuring the sensitive skin before he felt the quivering, and Gladio began to loosen up around him. 

 

Only then did he breach him.

 

“Unhh. Shit, Iggy,” Gladio sighed in bliss. “Oh yeah…”

 

“My word, Gladio,” Ignis breathed out. The man hadn’t been joking when he had said he was rather loose to begin with. His muscle yielded easily under his administrations; Gladio only groaned in excitement as Ignis slipped in the second finger like it was nothing and started scissoring him softly. “By Astrals, love…”

 

“Are you just gonna talk, or are we gonna get somewhere here?” the shield chuckled. The smirk was wiped from his face quickly, though; replaced with a rapturous look that squeezed his eyes shut as Ignis thrusted his fingers deeper inside him. Even after all this time, Ignis still found his bundle of nerves with ease. Tingles ignited by the kneading fingers ran up and down his legs; Gladio rolled his hips languidly to brush himself against the touch more. He was rewarded with a stifled snort, and Ignis added more force.

 

“Aah! Fuck. Just like that, Iggy! Nhh, that’s it.”

 

Ignis worked him expertly, caressing where he knew Gladio to appreciate it and pumping harder when he felt the shield moving to meet his fingers. “Gladio…” His administration drew quiet grunts from the man as he was slowly spread, and as the resistance yielded, the muscle ring visibly swelling up around his digits, Ignis pressed in the third finger.

 

It was phenomenal. The soft noises Gladiolus made, held-back and muttered, it was just like he remembered it, and Ignis crushed himself against the man’s back as his free hand reached around to grab his member.

 

“Ugh! Iggy…! Iggy, enough.”

 

“What's wrong?” Panic flashed over his face as the adviser stilled his actions.

 

His breath coming in hisses, Gladiolus's teeth sunk to his lip as he gingerly placed his hand over the adviser's on his manhood and pried it away. “It's fine. Just...get on with it.” Before Ignis had time to argue, he added: “I'll be fine. Don't wanna get too close yet.”

 

“You’re sure?” Ignis certainly wasn't.

 

“Yeah. Just, forget about down there and how about fucking me already?” the shield smirked over his shoulder.

 

The initial doubt written on the adviser's features swiftly sharpened into a predatory look, and Ignis's emeralds darkened with lust. “I swear, Gladiolus, that mouth of yours…” A smirk that sharp should have hurt, but Ignis only looked more vivid as he eyed his conquest possessively. “Fair enough.”

Without any other warning, Ignis shoved his fingers against the spot that made Gladio see stars, and watched the shield melt under his administrations as he wriggled them there with almost brutal precision. He kept it on for a moment longer, treasuring his lover's - gods, he had forgotten how amazing that sounded, lover- surrender before pulling out.

 

Gladio didn't quite have the time to come down from his high before a new pressure ghosted against his hole. Grunting appreciatively, he rolled his hips a little to meet Ignis and encourage him as he felt the man rubbing his rim.

 

Their moans mingled into a breathless proclamation of longing as Ignis pushed into him. Grunting with the sudden heat of the shield's walls enclosing him from all sides, Ignis's eyes slid closed as the rush almost threatened to become too much. It had been so long. So long since Ignis had felt this way. So welcomed by another's body; so accommodating and warm, moisture stung the adviser's eyes as he sheathed himself all the way. He stilled there, listening to the soft sounds as Gladio tried to adjust to his girth.

 

Not long after did the man nod him his good to go.

 

Sighing lowly, Ignis began to move. The shield's insides hugged him tightly, and as the flimsy lubrication provided by his spittle gave way to the friction, Ignis couldn't hold back the groan of rapture as he was plunged into the vortex of accumulating pleasure, driving him insane. Gladio's grunts as his encouragement, Ignis built his pace. The satisfaction of the torturously long wait combined with the tight heat of the other, it was almost overwhelming, and Ignis pushed into the tantalizing heat greedily as his pace quickened.

 

“Ungh. By gods. Gladio, I- ah! You're...you're amazing…”

 

Almost automatically, Ignis had sped up. He was pounding into Gladio with what could only be described as desperate fervor. Incoherent utterances - false starts and interrupted moans - fell from his lips in strings as his orgasm rushed toward him like a wild stallion.

 

“Oh yeah, Iggy! Uh, like that!” the shield managed between harsh pants. He had broken a sweat, beads trickling down his creased brow. He leaned his head against the coolness of the metal, but it was doing little to help him as the metal fogged up around them.

 

“Ah-! Gladio, I’m getting close-”

 

“Yeah. Unh, me too…”

 

“Gladio…”

 

“Fuck me, Iggy! I can take it. Fuck me hard!”

 

“Ah, gods-” Ignis's teeth grit. His hands had moved to grip the hips and now dug into the firm muscle beneath as Ignis began to thrust ferociously. Single-minded and determined in his actions, Ignis angled his hips - to hit Gladiolus where he wanted it, sending the man colliding chest first to the metal wall as his knees buckled under the onslaught of sensations. And Ignis drove into him like the starving man he was, his loins on fire and mind clouding over in a haze that was Gladio's heat, heat,  _ heat _ !

 

“Gla-di-, I-I-”

 

“Come for me, Iggy,” the man grunted. Gladiolus had palmed himself and was stroking furiously, his whole lower body trembling as tension coiled in his groin. “I wanna feel you cum inside!”

 

“Ah! Ah...!”

 

“Now, Iggy. Lemme hear you.”

 

Gladio's muscles tightened around him, and that was the last straw. Thrusting like a madman, Ignis rapidly neared his peak, and with a few guttural grunts the wasn't even trying to hold back anymore, Ignis threw himself over the brink.

 

With a strangled moan, Ignis nearly doubled over as his hips jerked with him spilling himself. His knees almost gave out on him as his climax hit him like a freight train. Ripping him of his senses, it left Ignis a sagged, half-delirious mess as pleasure coursed through him like a tsunami.

 

Before him, Gladiolus groaned lowly, and it was enough to drag Ignis back. Carefully, he peeled himself off the man and leaned to his knees to steady himself as the aftershocks ravaged him with never-preceded potency. Letting out a long, satisfied breath, Ignis straightened up and made a quick work of making himself somewhat presentable again. Hands automatically flew to pull through his hair as his gaze locked with his lover's.

 

Gladiolus finished zipping up and shot the adviser a lewd smirk. “Damn, Iggy. Thought you weren't gonna leave anything left of me.”

 

The snark returning with his calmed down composure, the adviser huffed: “As I've only just got you back? Truly, Gladiolus, what sort of a prodigal son do you take me for?” His expression softened as he closed the distance. Letting his eyes slide shut, Ignis pecked a kiss to the man's lips before resting his forehead to his chin. “I'm never going to let you leave again.”

 

The other snorted, but Ignis could hear his smile. “Yeah. Wasn't planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for Christmas is you ~~
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah. That's that for the 12 Days. I hope you've liked this more or less short ficlets. I'll be back with more King's Men once I'll finish my next chapter on that. But until then - have a lovely Christmas, everyone.


End file.
